


Delectable

by Another_Freak1258



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny Lives, Benny in the Bunker, Bunker Sex, Dom Benny, Fetish, Frottage, Implied Bottom Dean, Kink, Lazy Sex, M/M, Mentioned Sam Winchester, Morning Sex, Requested, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Freak1258/pseuds/Another_Freak1258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny and Dean have non-penetrative sex one lazy morning in the Bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delectable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akibabes25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akibabes25/gifts).



> This piece of work is dedicated to akibabes25, whom requested this. I don't really do prompts, though. Please don't ask. ;)

Dean wakes up to Benny kissing his neck. He’s woken up like this before, of course, but it’s not like he’s complaining about it, anyway. “Hey,” Dean greets, stretching his limbs as the vampire pulls back. Dean’s morning wood is pressed against Benny’s thigh, which gives him a cheesy grin.

 

“Mornin’, Sugar..” Benny gives Dean’s cheek a wet kiss, his hand trailing down to caress the hunter’s thigh, teasing him. Dean’s cock twitches in interest, and his droopy eyes become a bit more alert. Dean can barely blink before the covers are tossed off of the bed to make room for Benny to remove his garments. He’s apparently too lazy to get up.

 

Not questioning why his mate - Benny calls him that, at least - is getting naked, Dean sloppily follows suit. He adores lazy morning sex, and he’s happy to partake in it. They seem to be having sex a lot these days, but the only one complaining about that is Sam.

 

Benny has been living in the Bunker for a few months ever since they closed the Gates. Sam was weak for a long time, but he eventually healed, and decided that Dean’s vampire friend might not have been so bad. It wasn’t terribly difficult to hop into Purgatory and grab Benny, but he was reluctant to return. Well, he  _ was _ reluctant until Dean grabbed him by his torn blue coat and collided their mouths. It was easy after that.

 

Completely naked with his own erection, the vampire climbs onto Dean. “You up for somethin’ a bit new, baby boy?” he drawls, making a show of licking his lips. Dean shivers at the sight. The things Benny can do with that mouth…

 

“New how?” Dean inquires, trying to move in order to get more comfortable. Benny then grabs his wrists and pins the human to the bed. It hurts, sure, but it’s also hot. Besides, Dean’s a hunter, and he enjoys a tad bit of pain in the bedroom. Benny’s usually hesitant to hurt him, though.

 

Benny tsks at Dean. He leans down and kisses him hotly. Benny’s cold all over, being dead and all, but every movement he makes sets Dean aflame. He’d ignored this for so long, being attracted to other men, but he’s glad Benny came along to show him the error of his ways. It took a little while, but he managed to not only make Dean fall in love with him, but be interested in sex with the vampire. Years ago he’d gag the idea and make a joke about necrophilia. “You’ll see…”

 

At the feel of Benny grinding their erections together, Dean lets out a choked off moan. Benny starts to lick and nip at his pulse point as the human squirms. “Benny… F - Fuck…”

 

“Thought you’d like it,” he drawls with an amused chuckle. Benny continues to rub their stiff cocks together, the mushroom heads catching on one another from time to time. “Gonna fuck that ass later, baby boy. But for now I’m just gonna grind against yer pretty, hard cock…” Benny teases.

 

Dean moans lewdly, squirming underneath the vampire. “Benny… Fuck… You like this? Holding me down and making me take it?” the hunter asks smugly through his pants. Sweat is already sliding down his forehead, his entire face as pink as a flamingo’s feathers.

 

“Merde! Yeah,” Benny agrees, rubbing his erection against Dean’s slowly. “Gonna make us come like this… Paint our stomachs…”

 

Groaning in a way that clearly means that Dean is on board with this, the human says, “Dunno if I am gonna last long with you talking like that, Benny…”

 

Benny nods, feeling his balls draw close to his body. “Fuck. I know. Oh, I’m gonna come.”

 

Synched in a way only lovers can be, the two mates moan and whine for a few seconds before coming at the same time. Both Benny and Dean’s cock engorde, pumping out white stripes of cum. “Damn!” the vampire yells, continuing to grind against Dean’s member.

 

Their cum mixes together in a sticky mess, covering their cocks, stomachs, and chests. Dean has never seen anymore more erotic than this before. Benny’s semen is cold and lifeless, while his own is warm against his skin. Benny rolls off of him, and the human teasingly collects some of the cum with his finger. Benny watches as his mate brings the whiteness to his plump lips, groaning at the sight.

  
“Delectable.”


End file.
